Along with the development of the display technology, display quality of a display device is highly demanded. Usually, the higher the display quality (i.e., the larger the definition) is, the larger the refresh rate of a display panel is. However, due to the large refresh rate, a large quantity of processing resources of the display device may be occupied inevitably, and the power consumption of the display device may increase significantly.